


Odontofobia

by MartinaEvans



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentist AU, Dentist Roger Taylor, M/M, Paul Prenter is a little shit, Scared Brian, Toddler Ben Hardy, toddler Joe Mazzello
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaEvans/pseuds/MartinaEvans
Summary: | Modern AU - Maylor |Brian May si era sempre considerato un tipo intelligente: aveva già conseguito una laurea, stava per intraprende un percorso di dottorato, e al diavolo, anche sua madre non faceva altro che ripetere quanto bravo, studioso, maturo fosse il suo ometto!In quel momento però, rannicchiato sulla sedia nella sala d'aspetto, sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e con tanta voglia di piangere, Brian somigliava molto di più a un bambino troppo cresciuto che ad un brillante astrofisico: ...ma la mamma non aveva sempre ragione?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back with another Maylor story, but this time nothing so heavy like my "The Lady Lies": we learn as a young Brian has to face his biggest fear, alias going to the dentist (yes, it is silly as it sounds)  
> This is written temporary in Italian: hopefully I'll manage to translate it soon.

Brian Harold May - 25 anni appena compiuti, una laurea in astrofisica e, come amava ricordagli sua madre, _‘tanto sale in zucca’_ \- sapeva benissimo che non c’era motivo di avere paura (razionalmente parlando).  
Al diavolo, le persone lo facevano continuamente, e non era mai morto nessuno, vero? Persino i due bambini che gli sedevano accanto ridacchiavano sereni, dunque perché il cuore sembrava stesse per scoppiargli nel petto? Ecco, perfetto, ci mancavano solo i giramenti di testa.  
Forse se avesse dato retta al suo buon senso, e fatto colazione, non si sarebbe trovato sull’orlo di una crisi ipoglicemica… Ma la nausea terribile che gli faceva torcere lo stomaco in quel momento era la stessa che, qualche ora prima, lo aveva fatto bloccare davanti alla ciotola fumante di porridge (gli era sembrato si fosse trasformata in un mostro a tre teste, con i chicchi d’uvetta al posto degli occhi)

\- Va tutto bene, caro, è normale essere un po’ ansiosi. - Freddie gli strinse la mano e gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. Era chiaramente divertito, e non faceva quasi niente per nasconderlo: d’altronde, assistere allo sgretolarsi della facciata stoica dell’amico riccioluto era un evento più unico che raro.  
  
Un flash improvviso suggerì che Freddie gli aveva appena scattato una foto a tradimento: - Questa va su Instagram, dolcezza, i miei centomila followers reclamano il _drama_. - 

Brian stava per prenderlo a male parole, ma una nuova ondata di dolore lo fece contorcere sulla sedia: era la fine. Che morte patetica, che destino gramo! Gli mancava il fiato, la sua vista si stava offuscando, i suoni attorno a lui diventavano un solo, lungo fischio… _e quel bagliore?_ Era la famosa luce in fondo al tunnel? Si, riusciva a intravedere i cancelli del Paradiso! Finalmente terminava quella lunga agonia! ’ _Sto arrivando, John Lenn_ — _SCIAF_!’  
   
\- Mercury, ma che cazzo fai?!?  
  
Freddie scoppiò a ridere sonoramente, la mano che lo aveva schiaffeggiato ancora a mezz’aria.  
  
\- Scusa tesoro, ma stavi diventando isterica. Dio mio Brian, tutte queste storie per una _carie!_  
  
Una carie? Quella che aveva in bocca non era una carie, pensò Brian, ma un’intera squadra di muratori armati di martelli pneumatici! E tutto per colpa di uno o due giorni di stravizi… Va bene, forse anche tre o quattro, ma questo non giustificava il fatto che ora si ritrovasse con un cratere nel molare destro: aveva comunque mantenuto un’igiene orale invidiabile (considerando l’orticaria che solo la parola ‘dentista’ gli scatenava), non se lo meritava.  
Probabilmente il suo smalto reagiva malissimo agli zuccheri che non fossero quelli della sua amata frutta: ma era stato il suo compleanno, e persino per un salutista come lui non abbandonarsi ai piaceri della gola (quanto poteva essere buona la Red Velvet? Era anche stata decorata con stelline e chitarre di cioccolato fondente) sarebbe stato eccessivo: vegano sì, terrorista del cibo sano no.   
   
\- Non sto facendo storie, Freddie, sei a conoscenza del mio odio per questo posto! Il solo pensiero di qualcuno che mi mette quegli arnesi infernali in bocca, senza che io possa vederlo, mi fa venire l’ansia. E un gran prurito addosso. No, adesso non iniziare a dire che è per il mio bene e stronzate varie: se non mi facesse un male cane, io questo fottuto dente…   
  
\- Ssssh, caro, abbassa la voce!  
  
\- Sì, riccio, il tuo affascinante amico ha ragione: parla più piano.  
  
Il tipo baffuto in fondo alla sala d’aspetto aveva finalmente deciso di smetterla di adocchiare famelico Freddie (stretto in un paio di pantaloncini di pelle scura) per rivolgere un’occhiata carica d’astio a Brian, che tuttavia non se ne curò. Gli stava antipatico a pelle, e per di più sembrava uno dei Village People: Brian odiava i Village People.  
  
\- … Lo lascerei marcire lì dov’è, a costo di non limonare più per il resto della mia vita!  
  
Non che riponesse speranze di carattere romantico nel futuro, sia chiaro, almeno non dopo che Chrissie lo aveva lasciato a tre giorni dal loro settimo anniversario, quando Brian aveva già comprato l’anello e stava per chiederle di sposarlo: ripensarci faceva quasi più male della carie.  
  
\- Va tutto bene, signore? -  
  
Uno dei due bambini, quello paffuto e biondo, lo guardava interrogativo con dei grandi occhi verdi - azzurri.  
  
\- Da bravo Ben, lascia stare il ragazzo - lo riprese subito la madre, una donna avvenente sulla trentina che non aveva sbattuto ciglio davanti alla scenata di Brian, troppo immersa (almeno apparentemente) nella lettura di una rivista di moda.  
  
\- Ma no, si figuri! - Brian si ricompose velocemente, deciso a riacquistare un po’ del suo savoir -faire e, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, si rivolse al piccolo: - Tutto apposto, Ben, sono solo un po’ agitato: non credo di essere coraggioso come te. 

\- Mamma dice che solo i rammolliti hanno paura del dentista, e io non sono un rammollito, vero Joe?  
  
L’altro bambino lo fissava adorante da dietro il ciuffo castano: - No Ben, sei il più _coraggiosissimo_ di tutti! - gli rispose prontamente, al che Ben gonfiò il petto, lusingato.  
  
Brian sorrise, e per un minuto si dimenticò del dente, del dolore, e non badò a Freddie che si lasciò sfuggire un concitato “Oh Madre Misericordiosa!” alla vista della foto di una _certa_ parte del corpo che Jim gli aveva appena inviato: quei due erano veramente adorabili, gli ricordavano tanto sé stesso e Tim, quando erano all’asilo.  
  
\- Ehi, signor Rammollito, guardi qua! - Brian si scosse dalla sua trance momentanea e rivolse lo sguardo verso Ben che, tenendosi la bocca aperta con entrambe le mani, metteva in mostra fiero la gengiva sanguinolenta - Ho sbattuto contro la porta e ho perso un dente! Mamma dice che forse il dottore mi metterà dei punti! Ma io non voglio, è divertente vedere il cibo che si colora di rosso ogni volta che dò un mor…, _s-signor Rammollito_?  
  
Brian seppe di aver assunto tutte le gradazioni di verde e di giallo possibili: tempo di riprendersi un attimo, che quella scena degna del più cruento libro di Stephen King gli si parava davanti. E allora che lo ammettesse - imprecò mentalmente Brian, mentre vedeva la stanza girare -  l’Universo, che quella mattina ce l’aveva con lui…  
  
\- Ti prendo io!  
  
Freddie fu lesto a impedirgli di scivolare rovinosamente al suo, e iniziò a sventolarlo con un giornale: - Resta con me, tesoro! Signora, le dispiacerebbe portarmi un bicchiere d’acqua? - la donna annuì esterrefatta e si precipitò al distributore d’acqua. Ben era rimasto, letteralmente, con la bocca aperta e un’espressione colpevole disegnata sul volto pallido.  
  
\- E’ m-morto? -  
  
\- Ma speriamo… - fu di nuovo il tizio con i baffi a parlare.  
  
\- No caro, non è morto, è solo una pappamolla. Veloce, aiutami a sollevargli le gambe!  
  
\- S- sto bene Freeeeddie, davver-ro… -  Biascicò Brian, mezzo sdraiato sul pavimento, mentre tornava lentamente, con molta fatica, in sé.  
  
\- Starai bene quando lo deciderò io! Bevi questa, e basta scherzi Brian! Il mio povero cuore non regge bene la tensione. Lo sai che la paura fa invecchiare precocemente la pelle? Vuoi vedermi a trent’anni pieno di rughe, eh? E ringrazia che non sia venuto Deaky, a quest’ora ti avrebbe cambiato i connotati a furia di sberle in faccia. -  
  
L’astrofisico si issò con fatica sulla sedia, e prese a respirare piano, cercando di calmarsi: il bambino aveva ragione, era proprio un rammollito.  
  
\- Mi scusi signor ramm- ehm, signor Brian, non volevo spaventarla. - farfugliò Ben, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe.  
  
\- Sì, lo scusi, non è cattivo. - Gli fece eco Joe con un filo di voce.  
  
Brian stava per rassicurarli e dirgli che no, non era colpa loro, ma della sua dannata odontofobia, che la porta dello studio si aprì.  
  
\- Il prossimo… Brian May?


	2. Chapter 2

A parlare era stata una ragazza moretta dall’accento francese, che ora stava fissando la singolare scena davanti a lei con un sorrisetto perplesso.

\- Brian May? E’ il suo turno. - chiamò nuovamente quando nessuno rispose.

\- Coraggio bellezza, tocca a te! - gli soffiò Freddie all’orecchio, sottolineando il concetto dandogli una discreta pacca sul sedere.

Brian si alzò malfermo dalla sedia e prese a torcersi nervoso le mani ossute: con la coda dell’occhio, poteva vedere le facce di quelli che oramai erano diventati suoi compagni di sventura, fissarlo in attesa. Trasse un bel respiro profondo e si aggiustò il groviglio di ricci scuri: se fosse caduto, lo avrebbe fatto da eroe, e con dignità. Dunque si schiarì la voce e con il tono più pacato che riuscì a improvvisare, tuonò un forte (fin troppo) - Arrivo. -

Dominique Beyrand, assistente - così recitava il cartellino sul suo camice verde - arretrò per farlo passare e, prima che la porta si chiudesse dietro le sue spalle, Brian udì chiaramente un “Spacca il culo a tutti, dolcezza!” di Freddie: peccato che, probabilmente, quel giorno il culo lo avrebbero fatto a lui, a stelle (per restare in tema) e strisce. 

 

All’interno dello studio, tutto era come si ricordava: il bianco asettico delle pareti, il riunito odontoiatrico che troneggiava al centro della stanza, gli strumenti in metallo che brillavano minacciosi sotto le luci chiare, e persino l’odore - quel terribile odore di pulito e qualcos’altro di indefinibile - era lo stesso. 

 

Brian deglutì rumorosamente, mentre una goccia di sudore si suicidò sul colletto della sua camicia: iniziava a fare troppo caldo, e non poteva sbottonarsela oltre senza rischiare di sembrare un cafone, con i peli del petto in bella vista.

\- Prego, si accomodi, il dottor Taylor arriverà a momenti. -

\- Il dottor Taylor? - E chi era questo, ora? Stava andando in iperventilazione!

\- Oh, non è stato informato? Il dottor Foster è ancora in convalescenza: sa, ha avuto un brutto ictus e deve stare a riposo assoluto. Ma stia tranquillo, è in ottime mani: è stato proprio lui a scegliere personalmente il dottor Taylor come sostituto.

A quel punto Brian era accasciato sulla poltrona dentistica, pallido come uno straccio da pavimenti: le sorprese le odiava anche il giorno di Natale, figuriamoci in situazioni già di per sé problematiche come questa.

\- No, no, io devo essere visitato dal dottor F-f-f-foster, non da altri… -

Il dottor Foster era un ometto basso e grasso sulla cinquantina, dai crespi capelli rossi e dubbio gusto nel vestire: lo aveva in cura fin dai tempi delle elementari, quando Brian era un bambino dai denti ipersensibili con una passione insana per le bevande gassate rigorosamente ghiacciate. Ora, non era un segreto di Stato che fosse proprio Foster la causa della sua odontofobia, con i suoi occhietti porcini, il sorriso sadico e i gilet colorati (ancora non lo aveva perdonato per avergli estratto tre denti da latte a tradimento, a distanza di due secondi l’uno dall’altro), ma almeno sapeva cosa aspettarsi: sangue e dolore.  
Quel cambio di programma lo stava mandando fuori di testa: e se questo dottor Taylor fosse stato ancora peggio? Uno scagnozzo di Satana risalito dalle profondità infernali, armato di frese ed aspiratori chirurgici? E se gli avesse strappato il molare senza ‘se’ e senza ‘ma’, e soprattuto senza anestesia? Doveva scappare di lì. Sarebbe uscito a corsa da quell’antro malefico, preso Freddie al volo, e corso tanto velocemente quanto i suoi due metri di gambe glielo permettevano.

Stava per alzarsi e sgattaiolare via, quando una vocetta squillante lo riscosse dalla sua catena di pensieri nefasti.

\- Eccomi, Dom! - 

 

Per un momento, Brian credette di trovarsi sul set di uno di quei medical drama che vanno di moda, dove i dottori sono tutti montagne di muscoli con indosso mascherine e camici, le infermiere attrici porno mancate e gli sgabuzzini per le scope sede di orge. Perché mai in vita sua aveva visto un medico così dannatamente sexy (solitamente aveva avuto a che fare con tanti cloni di Foster, fortunato com’era, e vecchie pazze), e lo era persino con quell’improbabile cuffietta verde che aveva sulla testa bionda.

Quando questa si voltò verso di lui, Brian fu bloccato sul posto da un paio di grandi occhi azzurri che lo studiavano attenti, e si ritrovò ad annaspare come un pesce fuor d’acqua: probabilmente sembrava un gran cretino, mentre tremava senza ritegno e se ne stava contorto in malo modo sulla poltrona.

\- Piacere, Brian giusto? Sono il dottor Roger Taylor! Dimmi tutto. - Roger, sempre sorridendo, gli porse una mano guantata e aspettò che Brian gliela strinse (cosa che non successe prima di cinque secondi abbondanti, considerato lo stato confusionale in cui si trovava l’astrofisico)

\- C-ciao. - Decise di dargli del ‘tu’, dato che il ragazzo doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa età, - Io, sì… Avevo telefonato al Dr. Foster… -

\- Quel rimbambito! - sbuffò inaspettatamente Roger, sedendosi sullo sgabello di fianco al ricciolo e iniziando a giocherellare con lo specchietto - Glielo avevo detto io, di smetterla con i grassi saturi, ma no, il signorotto ha pensato bene di continuare a ingozzarsi fino a farsi scoppiare le vene del cervello. Sai cosa? Ben gli sta, almeno faccio pratica!

\- Pratica? - Brian sentiva l’agitazione montare nuovamente dentro di lui: non voleva finire dissezionato come una cavia di laboratorio, non importava quanto tremendamente affascinante fosse il suo aguzzino, che ora stava stirando le gambe magre e… scrocchiandosi le dita?

\- Sì, mi sono appena laureato e ho già ottenuto l’abilitazione! Pensa che ho fatto tirocinio in questo studio, ma Foster non mi faceva fare un cazzo di niente, ops - fece finta di scandalizzarsi Roger, quando Dominique, rimasta in disparte ad un lato della stanza, tossicchiò imbarazzata.

\- Scusa Dom, lo so, niente parolacce sul luogo del lavoro, afferrato il concetto. Cooomunque, tornando a noi Bri - posso chiamarti Bri? Sei il mio primo paziente di sempre, voglio avere un legame speciale con te - qual è il tuo problema?

‘La vita, è il mio problema’ avrebbe voluto rispondere Bri, che ormai aveva iniziato a recitare il Padre Nostro, nonostante fosse ateo da quando aveva memoria (si sa che in tempi bui le certezze degli uomini vengono meno), ma si trattenne per non rischiare di essere trasferito al reparto psichiatrico del St. Thomas di Londra.

\- Andiamo, non mordo, giuro! … Ma stai tremando? Che c’è, mica avrai paura di me? - Roger si sporse verso di lui, fino a trovarsi a un palmo dal suo viso (poteva sentire il suo fiato caldo sulla guancia) e gli strizzò leggermente il braccio. - Ti sembro spaventoso?

Il briciolo di parte razionale rimasta nel cervello di Brian stava urlando che sì, era spaventoso come lo erano tutti i dentisti seguaci del demonio, ma la componente emotiva, che ormai aveva preso il sopravvento da quando era suonata la sveglia quella mattina, era andata in cortocircuito, persa nelle pozze azzurre del medico. Altro che spaventoso, Roger era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso della sua eterosessualità, mandandola a farsi fottere allegramente.

 

\- No, è che sono… Sono odontofobico! Mi fate paura, voi e i vostri attrezzi di tortura! E io vorrei essere in qualsiasi altro posto che qui con te, cioè, con te sì, ma non qui… Oh al diavolo! - Brian aveva detto le ultime parole in maniera tanto veloce, che sperò con tutto sé stesso Roger non avesse capito un cavolo (oh, se aveva capito, invece): si schiaffò una mano sulla bocca quando ormai il danno era stato fatto.

Roger nel frattempo, non si era mosso di un millimetro, ma la sua mano era scesa lungo l’avambraccio per adagiarsi piano sul fianco spigoloso di Brian, e aveva preso a disegnare dei piccoli cerchi: le sue pupille si erano dilatate.

\- Ti prometto Bri, che da oggi potrai dire addio alla tua odonfo - otonfo…Vabbè, quella cosa lì. Non devi fare altro che rilassarti, chiudere gli occhi: sarà finito prima che tu te ne accorga. Ora dimmi, cosa ti fa male?

La voce del biondo si era fatta bassa e suadente, e ancora più vicina al suo orecchio: il tutto dovette sembrare eccessivo a Dominique, che borbottò un flebile ‘sono di là, chiami se le servo’ e si diede alla fuga.

\- Ho una carie al molare destro. -

\- Vediamo un po’. Apri la bocca per me, Bri.

Brian, pur non senza esitazione, fece come richiesto: strizzò forte le palpebre quando la luce della lampada sopra la sua testa venne accesa improvvisamente e cercò di concentrarsi solamente sul canticchiare allegro di Roger, che intanto stava indossando la mascherina e gli occhiali di protezione.

\- Così Bri, da bravo… Sì, è proprio una gran bella carie! Ti sei dato alla pazza gioia ultimamente, eh? Birbantello! Ci potrei parcheggiare una macchina! Proprio ieri ho visto una Range Rover dal concessionario che era un amore…

L’astrofisico abbozzò un sorriso (più che un sorriso, probabilmente sarà sembrato un principio di colica, considerando i due supporti di plastica che gli tenevano bloccata la bocca), apprezzando il fatto che Roger stesse cercando di distrarlo con le sue chiacchiere - quel tipo, capì, aveva una malsana fissazione con le auto - ma non riuscì a non tendersi come una corda di violino quando l’ago di una siringa si conficcò nella sua gengiva.

\- Ssssh, va tutto bene!

Le mani piccole del giovane dentista si muovevano veloci e precise, cambiando strumento di tanto in tanto, asciugandogli con cura la saliva in eccesso che gli colava sul mento: Brian perse la cognizione del tempo, e più di una volta rischiò di addormentarsi, tra i tocchi leggeri di Roger e il rumore continuo del trapano. 

 

\- Ecco fatto! Sei tornato come nuovo!

Ma come, già finito? Niente schizzi di sangue alle pareti, urla di dolore poco virili, pinze strane infilate fin giù per la gola? Roger era stato davvero così bravo e veloce che Brian non si era accorto pressoché di niente?

Il dentista biondo tolse con premura gli apribocca e porse a Brian un bicchier d’acqua: - Ti sentirai un po’ intorpidito fino a stasera, è normale, e ci sta anche che si gonfi la mandibola, sfortunatamente per il tuo bel visino.  
Brian tossicchiò imbarazzato nella sputacchiera, diventando rosso pomodoro.

\- L’unico consiglio che ti potrei dare, sarebbe quello di mangiare del gelato, ma non credo tu voglia fare un altro giro sulla giostra, eheh. Però da Tesco fanno dei pasticci di pollo che se mangiati freddi sono una goduria…

\- Sono vegetariano - Ammise il ricciolo, vagamente imbarazzato.

\- Quante cose che non so ancora di te, Bri - aveva praticamente cinguettato Roger, togliendosi occhiali, mascherina, guanti e accarezzandogli la coscia coperta dai jeans scuri: poi si sporse nuovamente sulla poltrona - Che ne diresti di parlarne davanti a una birra, senza trapani e siringhe di mezzo?

\- Ne sarei molto felic…— La porta dello studio si spalancò facendo un gran chiasso.

\- TESORO IO DEVO SCAPPARE, JIM E’ TUTTO SOLO A CAS— Oh scusate, ho interrotto qualcosa? Ehi, io la ricordavo diverso, ragazzo dentista… Brian sei sicuro ti facesse male il dente, e non qualcos’altro?

Freddie - entrato teatralmente e nel peggior dei momenti, al solito - aveva tutte le buoni ragioni del mondo a domandarsi cosa diavolo ci facesse quel biondino di verde vestito spalmato addosso a un Brian dall’aria sognante: d’altronde, lo aveva lasciato che tremava come una foglia al vento, e ora se lo ritrovava con un principio di erezione.

Roger si issò da sopra il suo paziente (non prima di avergli fatto l’occhiolino) e riacquistò una parvenza di professionalità: - Stai tranquillo…

\- Freddie, dolcezza -

-… Freddie, la bocca di Brian adesso è come nuova: tempo qualche giorno e potrà tornare a mangiare, bere, fare cose normalmente, se non meglio di prima.

\- Uuuh, mi piaci tu! Allora se è tutto ok, ti lascio in ottime mani, Bri!

\- No aspetta, vengo anch’io Fred, sono pronto - Brian scattò dalla poltrona e scosse della polvere immaginaria dai suoi pantaloni: doveva avere un aspetto orrendo. Poi si rivolse al biondo: - Grazie dottor Roger, volevo dire, dottor Taylor Roger, Rog… Roger… - addio agli ultimi neuroni rimasti.

Roger gli sorrise furbo: - Stammi bene Brian, ti lascio qualche garza, qualora ne avessi bisogno, e il biglietto da visita con la data del prossimo controllo. A presto! … Dom, aiutami a pulire, e fai entrare Ben e Joe! -

Dominique fece capolino dall’ufficio, incerta: - Ma dottore, tocca al signor Prenter adesso, è più di un’ora che aspetta.

\- E che aspetti un’altra ora, per me ci può marcire su quella sedia, lo stronzo.

\- Dottor Taylor!

Brian uscì dallo studio solo dopo essersi scambiato un’occhiata d’intesa con Roger.

 

\- Allora caro, ti vedo sereno. Hai detto ciao ciao alla tua odontofobia? - buttò lì Freddie, una volta arrivati alla macchina.

Brian si rigirò tra le mani il cartoncino che gli aveva lasciato Roger, dove sotto alla scritta ’23 Marzo, h. 11, controllo’ era stato scarabocchiato un numero di cellulare e una faccina sorridente.

\- In realtà Freddie, credo che per superarla, avrò bisogno di andare dal dentista ancora molte volte.

 

 

NdA

 

E fine! Mi sono divertita a scriverla, spero anche voi a leggerla :)

Alla prossima,

M.E


	3. #3

L’appartamento che Brian condivideva con John e Freddie era quanto di più vicino ad uno scenario apocalittico ci si potesse immaginare: spartiti e appunti ovunque (persino nel cesto della biancheria sporca), bozzetti di disegni sparsi sul pavimento, congegni elettronici di dubbia utilità su ogni superficie piana… mutande appese al soffitto, nei giorni peggiori.  
Come se non bastasse poi, lo spazio a disposizione era estremamente ridotto: sessanta metri quadrati scarsi non erano affatto sufficienti a contenere l’eccentricità di chi vi abitava.

Nonostante le dimensioni minime però, come spariva pressoché qualsiasi cosa nel caos del 36 di Sinclair Road, nemmeno nel Triangolo delle Bermuda.

Fu così che Brian si ritrovò a maledire i suoi due coinquilini quando, - a una settimana dal check-up del molare e a circa mezz’ora dal suo primo appunto con Roger -, si era ritrovato a saltellare avanti e indietro per le stanze nei suoi boxer blu, alla ricerca di quel paio di jeans tanto carini che aveva comprato per l’occasione. Il fatto che Brian fosse un tipo estremamente ansioso e verso all’agitazione, non aiutava certo il suo cervello ad elaborare la situazione in maniera razionale: pur consapevole del fatto che schizzare come una trottola impazzita per tutta la casa non avrebbe fatto comparire i pantaloni perduti, non riusciva davvero a fare altro che disperarsi.

\- Erano proprio lì, lo giuro… Erano lì appena stamattina! - ululò, tirandosi i bei ricci scuri ancora umidi, e fissando la sedia della sua scrivania inebetito - Non possono essersi volatilizzati!… Non come farà Roger quando capirà con che razza di idiota avrebbe a che fare!

\- Brian, amico, va tutto bene? - John, probabilmente allarmato da quelle urla disumane, fece capolino dalla porta, con un’espressione incerta dipinta sul volto pallido: stava masticando l’ultimo boccone di quello che doveva esser stato un toast al formaggio, a giudicare dal residuo di cheddar fuso all’angolo della bocca. 

Brian si voltò di scatto con un mezzo ringhio, ed abbaiò un irritato ‘che diavolo vuoi?’ al povero ragazzo.

\- Whoa, whoa, frena campione! - si difese il rosso, alzando le mani in segno di resa - Volevo solo chiederti se avevi bisogno di aiuto per… qualsiasi problema tu abbia. Non sapevo avessi le mestruazioni: chiedo scusa, tolgo il disturbo. E per la cronaca, in casa non ci sono assorbenti.

-…No John, aspetta, per favore!

Brian, si rese conto John, lo aveva praticamente implorato: con le lacrime agli occhi e l’aura di capelli ad incorniciarli il viso, poteva passare benissimo per una di quelle Vergini piangenti che si vedono nei musei.

Peccato non avesse con sé il cellulare, Freddie avrebbe pagato fior di quattrini per uno scatto del genere.

Comunque, nonostante la vena sadica del quasi ingegnere non aspettasse altro, questo si ritrovò a fare dietrofront e a fissare il coinquilino: - Si può sapere cosa stai facendo, Brian? No perché sono sicuro che l’ultima volta che ti ho visto (ovvero non più tardi di un’ora fa) avevi ancora tutti i neuroni al proprio posto. O almeno, così credevo: sembri uno scienziato pazzo, ti manca solo il camice e lo strabismo. 

\- Io sto diventando pazzo, John! - grugnì il ricciolo, riprendendo a macinare chilometri per la camera.

\- Ho l’appuntamento con Roger tra mezz’or— no, venticinque minuti scarsi! E non trovo i miei cazzo di pantaloni! Guarda! - fece, alzando le braccia in aria - sto anche sudando come maiale e mi sono spuntati due aloni enormi sotto le ascelle! Faccio schifo!

Il bassista - alias Mister Poker Face (o faccia da schiaffi, per i più intimi), dal self control invidiabile e la straordinaria capacità di mantenere nervi saldissimi anche sotto pressione - non riuscì a non farsi sfuggire una risatina alla vista dell’astrofisico delirante, ma si ricompose subito: sia mai che la sua nomea dovesse venire meno.

\- Innanzitutto, stai calmo: fai un bel respiro profondo, così, bravo. Ora dimmi, dov’erano l’ultima volta che li hai visti? Camminare non camminano, quindi… 

\- AAAAARGH! Non lo so! Non mi ricordo più niente!

\- …So che non c’entra niente, ma ti voglio proporre quel corso di yoga della palestra qui vicino: te lo dico francamente, sei troppo schizzato in questo periodo, sarà l’amore, ma se una stupida cena ti fa questo effetto, non oso immaginare quando dovrai scopar—

\- Per l’amor del cielo, John! Sssssh! Non mi stai aiutando!

\- Scusa. - replicò l’altro, per niente dispiaciuto - Dai, su, ti aiuto a cercarli: io guardo da questa parte, tu da quell’altra. Se non li troviamo, in via eccezionale puoi prendere i miei Levi’s, quelli che ti piacciono tanto.

E che non si dicesse più John Richard Deacon fosse uno stronzetto senza sentimenti.

\- Buonasera, signore! - Il portone d’ingresso si era spalancato con uno stridio tremendo: dovevano decidersi ad oliare i cardini, o un giorno di quelli sarebbero rimasti bloccati dentro, o fuori, poca differenza.

\- Non potete capire cos’è successo! Lo racconto a voi in esclusiva, prima di registrare le Instagram stories… Allora, sapete no, che sono andato da Biba per salutare Mary e il suo ragazzo gay? E chi ho trovato! Brian, te lo ricordi quel tizio baffuto che abbiamo incontrato nell’ambulatorio del tuo dentista? Proprio lui! E’ spuntato dal nulla, si è presentato (mi sembra si chiamasse Paul e qualcosa) e ha iniziato a parlare e parlare, e parlare, -

\- Freddie, non adesso! - gridarono Brian e John all’unisono, senza degnare di uno sguardo il povero Freddie, che intanto aveva percorso con lunghe, eccitate falcate, la distanza dall’ingresso fino alla camera del primo, mettendosi ad osservarli divertito: imperterrito, continuò.

-… Però nel frattempo stava anche allungando le mani, quel pervertito! Madre santissima, una piovra! E per un po’ ho mantenuto la calma come una British lady che si rispetti, ma quando mi ha praticamente arpionato il didietro,-

\- John, li hai trovati?  
\- No Brian, c’è di tutto sotto il tuo letto tranne che quegli accidenti di cosi! … Oddio, ho toccato qualcosa di molliccio!

-… Mi è partito l’embolo e l’ho colpito con un manrovescio degno di Muhammad Alì! Avreste dovuto vedere la sua faccia, era terrorizzato! E tralasciando la mano che mi fa un male cane: che soddisfazione! Aaah, i ragazzi d’oggi… Non sanno più tenere a freno l’ormone! Mai successo niente di simile, giuro, saranno i tuoi, -

\- Basta John, io ci rinuncio! Al diavolo tutto! Chiamo Roger e annullo la serata: mi odierà a vita…  
\- Non fare l’imbecille Brian! Altro che yoga, sei da TSO!

\- … pantaloni, tesoro, sono fantastici! Mi fasciano le gambe alla perfezione, proprio un ottimo acquisto, complimen—R-ragazzi? Che succede? Deaky… Bri….?

\- Sei un uomo morto, Mercury.

Tre minuti e un occhio nero più tardi, Brian si stava guardando allo specchio finalmente soddisfatto: aveva indossato i jeans della discordia, cambiato la camicia, spruzzato un po’ del suo profumo preferito e abbandonato l’idea di domare i suoi ricci. Era pronto, più o meno.  
Salutò John (ancora in bagno, alle prese con la medicazione del cantante ferito) e rivolse l’ennesimo insulto colorito a Freddie, dunque prese le chiavi della macchina e uscì.

L’aria frizzante della sera londinese scuoteva le fronde degli alberi di Kensington e portava con sé il rombo del motore di un double - decker bus in lontananza.

Brian rivolse lo sguardo al cielo, una coltre nera come la pece illuminata da una miriade di piccoli puntini baluginanti: sperò davvero che le stelle, quella sera, fossero dalla sua parte. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

NdA

Rieccomi!  
Più di uno di voi mi ha scritto che non sarebbe stato male continuare questa storia… Insomma, ho seguito il vostro consiglio ahahahaha colta dall’ispirazione, mi sono detta che almeno il primo, disastroso ( :P ) appuntamento tra i due piccioncini, lo devo raccontare!

A presto, (esami permettendo)

Un bacione, M.E

**Author's Note:**

> NdA
> 
> Buonasera! Ritorno ancora una volta nel fandom, sempre con una Maylor, ma stavolta moooolto più leggera! (Chi ha letto la mia ‘The Lady Lies’, dove un Roger demone divora - in tutti i sensi - un povero Brian, potrà capire) E anche piuttosto in tema considerando che domani avrò io stessa appuntamento dal dentista ahahahah seriamente, mi stupisce che nessuno abbia ancora scritto quello che, a mio avviso, è l’AU più ovvio!  
> Non sarà niente di eccessivo, solo un altro capitolo forse un pelo più lungo, e un pochino più sexy :P
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> M.E


End file.
